She Chased His Monsters Away
by Golden Slayer
Summary: It's not enough that Booth felt the burden of his sins, his guilt made his demons come to him in his sleep as well. But that's okay because when it comes to the woman of his dreams slaying demons is what she does best.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

 **Hey everyone! This is my first Bones and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover and I am very excited and proud of this piece. The idea came to me one night that Booth, a man who so desperately wants a happy family and a warm home, would dream of a life like that. And of course the woman he dreams about would be Buffy.**

 **Things to know:**

 **This is one shot, there will not be a sequel.**

 **There is actually cheese called "Vampire Slayer," it's a garlic cheddar and it's produced by Face Rock Creamery. I've personally never had it – I'm not big into cheeses – but what better cheese to use in a BTVS story!**

 **I'm a large supporter of Buffy and Angel, so by extension I'm a supporter of Booth and Buffy. So when Booth dreams of his "dream woman" it would be Buffy.**

 **Since this story is a dream I tried to make it as surreal and dream like as possible, for me that's where everything makes sense and nothing makes sense at the same time, so keep that in mind.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, once I started it practically wrote itself. So I hope that you all enjoy it as well. If you did enjoy it please feel free to leave a review!**

 **Posted on: December 19, 2018**

 **Word Count without Author's Note: 10420**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A hot sun beamed down on Seeley's shoulders, tan clay buildings lining the dirt road he stood on. His body jerking as he felt the impact of the bombs that were going off all around him.

No this was all wrong. He was in the middle of combat in Afghanistan but he wasn't dressed in his gear, he was in jeans and an Aerosmith t-shirt. He could hear his comrades yelling in the distance, but he had no radio to connect with them and no matter how loud he yelled they couldn't hear him. As a sniper, he should have been high in the air, on top of a roof or pointing his rifle through a second story window, not on the ground and especially not in the middle of the street where he was an easy target. He didn't even have a gun! Exposed and unarmed he was a dead man.

What the Hell?

Feeling a bullet whiz past him, his heart beating so hard he thought he'd fall over from the force, Seeley knew he had to move. It felt like he was wearing cement shoes as he forced one leg in front of the other as he headed toward the nearest alleyway. He stopped short once he was standing at the entrance. A stupid move under fire but Seeley couldn't believe his eyes. Blinking hard, Seeley hoped it was the heat playing tricks but when he opened his eyes the apparition was still there.

Standing there in the alley was a man he knew was dead because Booth had shot him in the head. It was one of his first kills as a sniper. He was gaping at a ghost.

Booth felt his stomach drop as he realized he was having yet another nightmare where he was haunted by those he'd killed to protect his brothers-in-arms and his country.

The man looked Seeley in the eye before an unseen bullet hit him in the head and he fell face forward his blood flying. As he hit the ground his body transformed into another man.

This man's baseball hat blocked Booth from seeing his face, but he was wearing a suicide vest and Seeley knew the oncoming bullet would hit his unprotected neck. A risky shot but Booth never missed. Again, as the dead body dropped it changed form into yet another a person who was burned into Seeley's memory.

And so it went. Nightmarish apparitions appeared then changed into another after Seeley's bullet ended their lives and spoiled their plans. From a burqa covered woman planting a bomb to a teenager with a machine gun charging like a bull to a little boy standing in front of his birthday cake covered in his father's blood, Seeley saw them all. Blood sprayed, faces morphed and he prayed. This was his personal damnation.

As a warlord was preoccupied shouting orders to round up and execute the citizens of the village his troop was occupying, Booth turned away grateful his body wasn't frozen in place like it was so many other times. It was awful when he couldn't move and was forced to witness all the deaths caused by his hand. It didn't matter that each person had the devil in them and brought it on themselves, it was still hard to watch. Needing to get away, Seeley struggled to the nearest doorway and fell into darkness.

Standing, he resisted the urge to throw up as he looked around the empty black void. He was all alone.

Wait. The hairs on the back of neck stood up and his spine straightened, his senses heightened and he became _very_ aware of his surroundings. A deadly predator himself, his instincts told him he wasn't alone. And he was about to become prey.

Shit.

Where was his gun? He'd feel a lot safer if he had his gun.

 _SLURTCH_. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SOUND?

Booth spun around trying to see in the darkness.

 _SLURTCH._ This time the sound was closer.

Pivoting on his foot again, panic-stricken, his breath turned rapid as he raised his fists ready to strike.

There was nothing behind him. He tried to calm his ragged breathing but his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was being bounced back and forth between his chest and his back. Could his heart beat right out of his chest? He wouldn't be surprised if the answer was yes. Right now he felt like he couldn't even stand straight it was beating with such force.

Seeley wanted to snap out of this. He never got like this. Sure he could get startled or jumpy, his entire life had been high risk, but it was rare for him to be panic-stricken.

Would this reaction cost him his life? When they found his body, would it still be intact and resembling him? Or would he look like all the other piles of mush and bones the squints had to sift through and could only identify using state of the art technology and breakthrough science? Would more people come to his real funeral than they did the fake one used to lure the mafia leader out of hiding?

WHERE THE FUCK WAS HIS GUN?

He did not want to go down without a fight.

Needing to calm down, Seeley released a long exhale out of his nose. He could feel the cool air gust over the shaven hair follicles on his upper lip and chin. And he could feel the hot air traveling across the back of his neck and behind his ear.

Wait.

That hot air wasn't from him. And that wheezing wasn't coming from him either.

Wishing he wouldn't, Seeley turned to face whatever it was lurking in the shadows.

Yup. Definitely should not have turned around _._

Booth released a yelp as he stood face to face with a killer clown. This thing made Pennyworth look as cuddly as Ronald McDonald.

Wild red hair, the white paint on his face caked with the melting blue paint from around his eyes. The Clown's lunacy filled eyes were yellow in the sclera and red in the iris. The red eyes matching his big red nose and big red mouth, which parted in disturbing smile to release a loud cackle revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth.

Seeley jumped away from the colorful figure wishing he could drown out the circus music that suddenly started to play. The Clown stumbled closer dragging a limp leg behind him, his big red shoe making a _SLURTCH_ as it scraped along the ground.

This was Seeley's childhood nightmare come true. "I always knew a clown was going to do me in but did Pops ever listen? No!" Seeley exclaimed as he took another step away.

The clown towered over him and started to raise his clawed hands but Seeley reacted first, throwing a fist out even when his hands felt like led.

Not wanting to put a body part anywhere near the Clown's face and rows of razor-sharp teeth, his fist connected with the creature's boney chest right below the ruffles of his yellow tunic. The chest emitted a squeaking sound like a dog's chew toy.

"HEHEHE," the Clown chuckled as Seeley retracted his hand, his brown eyes wide in horror.

"What are you gonna do now Seeley?" He asked himself. He clearly couldn't fight back, he'd just thrown everything he had into that punch, although it hadn't felt like his usual power behind it. And he was pretty sure the technique was the same as he always used, start with the fist close to the shoulder, strike straight out, then retract. Just like a Rockem Sockem Robot. Wasn't that how you threw a punch? Right? RIGHT? Why couldn't he remember! He knew he was a good fighter, but the Clown was unaffected. Maybe because the Clown was a monster!

 _How do you fight a monster?_ Seeley thought then jumped as 'HOW DO YOU FIGHT A MONSTER?' ricocheted across the dark room. His private thoughts no longer his own, but projected for all those listening. And just how many were listening anyway?

"HEHEHE," the Clown laughed at Seeley's distress as he realized his booted feet couldn't move.

A paralyzed Seeley continued to try and run as the Clown got closer and closer. Struggling in his body-turned-prison, a scream caught in his throat as the Clown's clawed hands curled up up up closer to his head-

And just as the talons on the index fingers connected with his temples, Seeley fell through the floor, through the inky black. The fall was quick and during it, he flipped over so when he landed he was standing upside down on the ceiling before the world turned and he was standing right side up.

Looking around and down Seeley saw that the Clown was trapped clawing on the other side of the window that Seeley was standing on before the floor turned from translucent to marble and the Clown was gone.

Seeley breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the creature and took in his surroundings. He realized that he was in the hallway of his apartment building and through the large windows at either end of the hallway – _That's right those windows have always been there_ Seeley thought – the night sky was visible.

"Ugh night again," Seeley said in disgust to himself. He felt like he'd spent eternity in the dark and in shadows and in the night. When would he be allowed in the sun?

His body now able to move, Seeley took a step forward and saw his apartment door in the distance. Immediately he felt lighter, "Home sweet home," he said ready to run there.

"I'll never get to go home," said the voice of a little boy from behind him.

Seeley froze. "No," he moaned in anguish. Slowly turning around, he saw a little boy standing in the moonlight.

"You're a policeman. You're supposed to help people, but the bad man took me out to that field behind the mall. He hurt me. Bad. Why didn't you help me?" the little boy asked, his innocent tone turned accusing.

Seeley wanted to fall to his knees as the little boy stepped out of the moon's rays and in the darkness he could see the boy's decomposition. "You're Charlie Sanders," he said even though there was no need to. They both knew who he was. The image of the boy's remains had haunted Seeley for weeks and made him hug Parker just a bit tighter. "I couldn't save you, but I did catch your killer. Edward Nelson is behind bars. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

"And you think that makes it all right? You're supposed to serve and protect but you can't even do that right, can you! You knew my husband was going to kill me and _you let it happen anyway!_ " A female voice sneered.

Whirling around Seeley saw the decapitated body of Caroline Eeps holding her head in her hands. She made a grizzly sight with dried blood caked around the fringed flesh of her severed neck, her pale blue listless lips moving even as no words came out.

"I-I tried to help! We all tried!" Seeley begged her to understand. Unable to stare at the bone sticking out of the stump neck or her dead foggy eyes, Seeley looked away.

And immediately regretted. All around him mangled bodies in all different stages of decomposition surrounded him. Unfortunately, he recognized some of the bodies from case files he'd stared at for too long. The corpses he didn't immediately recognize revealed their identity when they walked across the moonlight coming in from the windows. Under the lunar rays, the bodies transformed into their living states.

What he wouldn't give for his Glock right about now. He imagined pistol-whipping some of these fuckers down before unloading the gun into the rest. Or his sniper rifle. He loved that massive firearm, and that too could be used as a club to batter the dead away should they get too close.

"Save it! You didn't do shit because you wanted us to die! Deep inside you're nothing but a killer!" A carcass garbled through his jaw that was hanging on by one hinge.

"No!" Seeley yelled but was ignored. He dodged a fleshy hand as it reached out to him. He'd always hated it when the victim's body was still all meaty. He preferred them nice and clean like they were when Bones got to them, a perfect skeleton. They were less human that way. Easier to look at.

"Not even an honorable murderer, you shot from a distance in a hiding place you coward!"

"I was protecting my men! I was serving my country!" Seeley cried, the urgent need to defend himself making him dizzy.

"You can say that, but deep inside you're just like _me_ ," Gormogon laughed showing off his serrated teeth. "Too bad your mother never finished your old man off in his sleep instead of just abandoning you like trash! Then _you_ could have been my apprentice!"

"I would have never worked with you! I'm nothing like you!" Seeley yelled fighting back hysteria.

"Oh but I was?" Seeley froze. Why was Zack here, he wasn't dead. He didn't fit in this category. Great, now he sounded like Bones. But by aiding Gormogon he'd become a monster too. And Seeley hadn't been able to save him being turned. "All I wanted was to be your friend. You knew that to us in the lab you're like a God! You said it yourself! But every time I reached out to you, you rejected me."

"Just like how you rejected me!" Cried Fat Pam as she ran towards him, her arms outstretched a beseeching look on her face.

"Okay, you don't get to pull that!" Seeley rounded on her. He would _not_ feel guilty about her. "You stalked me! You tried to kill Bones! You tried to kill ME! You died because of YOUR actions! Bones had to protect herself against YOU!" Seeley yelled not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself… He hadn't led her on, had he?

"I only acted the way I did because I couldn't bear the thought of you with another woman! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER!" Seeley startled as Pam got closer and moved through the light from the window, showing the hole in her throat where blood was oozing out of.

Seeley was yanked away from Pam by the back of the neck. Illuminated by the light streaming through the window, Seeley feverishly jammed his elbows back attempting to knock the assailant off of him. He just knew something monstrous had him in its hold. Looking down at the arms that wrapped themselves around his shoulders, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the red blistered flesh.

Ugh, wasn't he just saying how much he hated it when they were fleshy?

These were the images that plagued his nightmares.

But he couldn't control how these people were found any more than he controlled their ill fates. Now he just had to convince them of that. And convince himself.

"Why would you even _want_ to be with him?" The feminine voice of the roasted body asked from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the angry red blisters covering the carcass, some blisters had ruptured leaving the shine of bodily fluid behind. Parts of the skin were charred black from extensive heat. The melted face was disfigured beyond recognition. The hair burnt right off. The only reason Seeley knew it was a she was from the firm breasts pressing into his back. "He's not even a good agent! I was killed – _ROASTED IN A FUCKING OVEN-_ on the same goddamn airplane as him AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! Do you know how compact airplanes are? But thank God he stopped Eli from drinking, can't have the little shit getting drunk. Eli and his mom should be dead and I should be the next Mrs. Bilbrey with Arthur by my side as we travel the world!" Elizabeth Jones ranted.

Once again he patted himself down looking for a gun, a knife, a weapon of _any kind_ and finding none in his leather jacket or jeans. Seeley dropped on his back, cringing as he landed on the body and felt the bones through the abused flesh. Elizabeth was still clinging to him, so he did a quick sit up before slamming his back to the ground again, Elizabeth taking the brunt of the hit effectively making her lose her hold on him. Seeley hurriedly rolled away from her, and just as he crouched to stand up he found himself face to face with a pretty young Asian woman. Sachi Nakamura. Ken's sister.

 _Fuck._

"It is because he was too busy flirting with the blue-eyed doctor. He has allowed himself to be distracted. Something my brother would never do. It is why you did not know I was in America. In your city. And murdered in your city. You let down Ken!" Sachi screamed. Christ, she was scarier than the girl in the Grudge. And she wasn't even in a state of decay!

" _You_ were supposed to tell me you were in D.C.! Or Ken should have called! I can't know everything!" Seeley cried, feeling angry and scared and confused and _so_ tired from all the moving and running he was doing but he just _wasn't_ going anywhere. Why couldn't he make it to the door, he just wanted to go _home_.

"Why should you get to go home when none of us ever will?" Another voice yelled. Seeley wasn't sure which of the decomposing bodies had said that. There were just too many. They filled his vision until all he could see was a wall of human remains. Mangled rotting limbs reaching out to him, both empty eye sockets and cloudy eyes of the dead angrily glared him down. Festering teeth were snapped at him, the owners trying to take a bite out of his healthy live flesh.

He wished he had fangs to bite back at them with.

What was worse was that even as the wall of festering flesh moved and morphed closer, there was always a fission between the bodies that Seeley could see through – his front door was always in his vision.

He was so _close_. Home was just past what haunted him at night.

Seeley laughed hysterically, tears of turmoil rolling down his face as it dawned on him he broke a cardinal rule taught in basic training. Do **not** bring work home with you.

His heart raced in his chest, beating so hard he wanted to throw up. The bodies were closing in on him, and in a final attempt at self-preservation, Seeley used his crouching position to try and sprint through the fission in the carcass wall to make it to his front door.

He fell hard to the ground, a hand had reached out and pulled his ankle from behind. His shoulder took the brunt of the impact since both of his hands were searching the pockets of his jacket looking for his keys. Of course he didn't have his keys on him!

It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless. And there was no one to help him.

The moaning and thrashing dead bodies behind him remained between Seeley and his door, but those in front of him suddenly moved out of the way as something far worse took their place.

Seeley wished that the corpses had stayed put. Hell, he even wished for the Clown back.

"Get back here boy! You ungrateful whelp!" A deep voice boomed.

Looking up through little boy eyes, his father's massive silhouette was overwhelming as he stood in front of the window, the light from the city and moon shadowing his features. But Seeley was able to see the belt dangling in his father's grip.

"Please God no." He pleaded finally giving into his hysteria. He tried to crawl back to his door, only to be pushed forward by dead limbs demanding retribution. He'd done what he always tried not to do. He had brought his monsters home and now he was going to pay the ultimate price.

He wasn't a hero or FBI Supervisory Special Agent Seeley Booth. He was just Seeley. All alone, with no weapons, no strength to fight back, Seeley curled up on the ground and gave in to the hopelessness of it all. Idly, as he waited for his father's strike – for the feel the crack of leather against his skin – Seeley wondered at the size of his father. He himself was a grown man. Standing over six feet tall with broad shoulders, he'd fought in a war, loved and lost, fathered a child and faced evil each day. But it seemed no matter what he did, his father would always be bigger than him. The man was a giant.

"You worthless piece of shit!" His father roared as he advanced on his defenseless son, the belt cocked ready to strike. "The best part of you was left behind in a broken condom!"

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK!" An enormous pink pig squealed as he ran through the violent shadow's legs, making the hulking man topple hard toward the ground. "SQUEAK! SQUEAK!"

Seeley sat up smiling broadly as the pig ran towards him, he could feel his hope rising. As the pig neared, Seeley reached out and stroked his hand down the pig's soft back as the hog ran circles around him. "Thanks, Mr. Gordo!"

Mr. Gordo stopped quickly in front of Seeley and leaned him to snuffle Seeley's face with his velvety pink snout before letting out a loud happy squeal. As a hiss came from the dead audience and his father's shadow moaned, Mr. Gordo resumed running circles around Seeley, ears flopping as he picked up speed. Suddenly breaking away from his track, Mr. Gordo charged through the dead, making the bodies flew like bowling pins.

Seeley jumped to his feet and saw the pig's curly tail bouncing as he ran to his door, "Mr. Gordo no! I don't have the-" the sizable pig stood on his hind legs, produced a glowing orb and used it to open the door with his hooves, "key. You had the key this whole time?"

The key that was the dawn between night and day.

"Come–OANK-on!" Mr. Gordo squealed waving Seeley over with his hoof, "She's-OANK-waiting- OANK-for-OANK-you!"

Seeley ran through the clearing his friend had created. "She's waiting on both of us little guy!" Seeley exclaimed feeling light at the idea of being home. He grabbed the pig's hoof as he entered the doorway, making sure he brought his friend into safety with him.

Once inside Seeley slammed the door shut and locked it with a large bank volt style lock. Leaning against the door he took a sigh of relief as he looked around his apartment. He was safely home and for now, the monsters chasing him were still at bay.

"There you are," a soft feminine voice broke through the silence, "I was wondering when you'd be home!"

Looking in the direction of the voice, Seeley saw a small woman walking towards him. She wasn't there before and must have come from his bedroom. A warm smile lit up her face. God did he love everything about her face, from her wide green eyes to the cute little knob at the bottom of her nose. And that beautiful face that he adored so much was framed by curtains of silky golden blonde hair that he's spent hours running his fingers through. As she passed the window her golden hair shined in the sunlight. Her skin held a golden tan to it from the Western Coast, and her gold legs moved under his hockey jersey – which happened to be the only thing she was wearing.

God how he loved this woman. He could feel it deep in his bones and at the route of his soul. She was his rock, his mate, his golden girl. When he was with her, he was home regardless of where in the world that might be.

Smiling wide, Seeley reached out and pulled her into him "Sorry I'm late. I ran into a little trouble on the way here." Needing her closer, he wrapped her in a hug and leaned down to bury his nose in her shoulder. His jersey usually smelt like stale sweat. Regardless of many how times he washed it that armpit smell lingered. But on her, she'd somehow managed to make it smell like lavender.

Breaking away, she looked up at him with eyes full of love. She giggled as one of his wandering hands ran under his jersey, over her bare bottom and the other squeezed her unconfined breast through the silky material. The feel of her bare skin told of her lack of undergarments. She adored the smirk that spread across his face as he confirmed just how little she was wearing. That damned look made the heat pool between her legs.

"Well I'm just glad to have you home now," she said giving him a kiss to welcome him home. "Oh good! Mr. Gordo's with you!" Seeley was immensely pleased to have put that exceptionally happy smile on her face that made her nose wrinkle and eyes gleam as she took the stuffed pig from his hand. Holding the stuffed animal lovingly to her chest, she took his hand and pulled him into their apartment. As their clasped hands passed through the sunlight, their matching Claddagh wedding rings gleamed in the warm light.

Seeley smiled content, happy to follow his golden girl wherever she went. A relaxed feeling seeped into his body and spread, chasing away any lingering fears. He knew that she'd chase his monsters away and slay those that didn't run fast enough.

As he allowed himself to be pulled by her, he broke his eyes away from her perky bottom to look around their apartment's living room. Everything was in place, the tan leather recycler, the old-fashioned record player, his large blue sofa designed for comfort more than aesthetics. And of course, between the sofa and the large windows was their grand dining room table.

The table was decorated with a white linen tablecloth with lace-trimmed napkins. Two candles were flickering in antique crystal candleholders and a purple tinted glass vase full of irises sat as a centerpiece. A pair of plates from the fine china set they received as a wedding present was set with two crystal goblets ready for the expensive bottle of red wine to be poured into. Spread out in serving trays and bowls was roast beef, mashed potatoes, glazed carrots, dinner rolls, and gravy, salad, broccoli, and lasagna and garlic bread.

Seeley's eyes rolled back and his mouth watered. It was too few and far between that he got to eat a home-cooked meal. _Of course_ there'd be a home cooked meal, whenever she appeared he had the perfect life.

"Go sit down," she said as she placed him in his seat at the head of the table. "You go ahead and get started. I'm going to put Mr. Gordo in our room."

He watched her prance out towards the bedroom, her little bounces causing the short jersey to jump up and the bottom of her tan ass played peek-a-boo. Once she was out of eyesight, he looked around the living room again, his eyes landed on his son's decorated door. It was closed and he just knew that Parker was in there sleeping peacefully.

He'd already started to eat when his golden girl came back into view, "Parker eat already?"

Her fingers felt good as they combed through his spiky hair on her way to the window. "Yup. He was trying to wait, but it got pretty late. He's sleeping now. Tucked in snug as a bug in a rug," she smiled softly as she talked about her son. They loved their boy so very much.

Seeley winced, "Sorry bout making you guys wait."

"Don't be," she turned to face him. "You wait for the one you love."

 _Yes, you do_ , Seeley thought knowing he'd wait forever for this woman.

She turned back to look out the window, content to hear her husband's knife and fork scraping the plate. She could feel his eyes on her as she stared out through the horizontal shades, before pulling them up and letting the sunshine flood the room. "We're so lucky to live where the sun always shines. They should rename D.C. to Sunny City or Sunnyville. Ooh! Or Sunnydale!" She chirped bouncing on her feet, "something with sunny in it so people can know how lucky we are!"

Seeley lost his breath seeing her bathed in the sunlight. She was so gorgeous and he felt bone-deep appreciation thanking God for placing her in his life.

The sun stretched across the room, covering Seeley bringing him out of the shadows before spreading to the rest of the apartment. Deciding that he'd been separated from his girl for long enough, Seeley rose from the table and swept her into his arms bridal style. She giggled as she settled his arms, playfully swinging her legs. "Miss me?"

"Always," he said as he sat back in his seat, settling her in his lap. Her small size always amazed him, he barely felt her weight on his knee. "You eating?"

"Yup," she said before popping carrot into her mouth. Enthralled by her impish smile, his lips captured hers even as they chewed.

She'd just let out another giggle after she'd swallowed and was running her hands through his hair and over his back. As the kiss deepened he was softly running his fingers over her bare legs in a motion that he knew drove her crazy, and was just about to slip his hand under the hem of his jersey when suddenly a strange voice broke through the ecstasy.

"Cheese?"

Seeley jumped in his seat, breaking the kiss. The two whipped their heads around to a balding old man in a three-piece suit and thick circle glasses holding out cheese on an ornate serving platter. Seeley felt a vein pulse in his forehead. That was _their_ serving tray. The one that they'd searched the store to find to put it on their registry and his girl had been just so happy to unwrap it after their wedding. Who the hell was this guy to come into their sanctuary, use their tray for his cheep cheese and interrupt their smoochies?

Seeley pulled his hand out from under his jersey, tugging it down her legs as he did so to protect his girl from this stranger's eyes. His golden girl was glaring at the man, her brows drawn low on her face, a true predator's gleam in her eye. He reached to his side to grab his firearm and- DAMN! IT STILL WASN'T THERE! Frustrated he banged his fist onto the table and shouted, "WE DON'T WANT ANY DAMNED CHEESE!"

The Cheese Man was unfazed by Seeley's outburst and shrugged his shoulders before turning around and settling onto the sofa to enjoy his snack. Seeley glared at the back of the man's head. This was not what he had in mind. He wanted the man to leave, not make himself at home. If only he had his gun, the man's head was sticking up over the top of the sofa and was _so_ close it'd be the easiest of targets…

Wind chimes went off behind them in the kitchen and his girl perked up, her scowl turning into her radiant smile that wrinkled her nose and made her eyes sparkle green. Seeley always relaxed when he saw that smile. Green meant she was happy and if she was happy then he was happy.

"Dessert's done!" She chirped, pecking a kiss on the tip of his nose before wiggling off his lap. Seeley rubbernecked to see her disappear into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and couldn't tell what she was making, shrugged his massive shoulders and leaned back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard a baritone humming. Peeling open his eyes, he shot death glares at the man on his couch. That was _his_ super comfy couch which he had carefully picked out to place in his, excuse him, their apartment where they could watch the game, enjoy a cold beer, have sex… That stranger DID NOT belong there. Besides, Seeley shot a look out the window, couldn't the man tell from how high the sun was that it was really late at night? It was rude to visit people this late at night and the man should just go home already.

"I made your favorite! Pie! Half of it is apple and the other half's cherry!" She chirped clearly proud of herself, "the cookies aren't done baking yet, but they will be soon. You just have to be patient a little while longer."

Grabbing her hand, Seeley stared seriously at her, "I would wait forever for you. I've got time." This was clearly the right thing to say as his golden girl preened under his words.

Quickly placing the pie down on the table, in front of an ice-cold selection of all his favorite bottle beers that suddenly appeared, she spun around and in a smooth motion straddled his lap.

Her little hands insistently pushed at his leather jacket until it fell down his arms so she had better access through his cotton t-shirt to the hard muscles in his arms and back. Scratching her nails lightly over his shoulders, delighting at the way the corded muscles jumped under her attention. As one delicate hand ghosted its way down his strong back, following the hollow river along his spine, his hands wandered and explored, helping himself to welcomed gropes that had her releasing shuddering breaths.

Their hands were playing each other's bodies the way a master musician played his beloved instrument. Caught up in one another, Seeley thoroughly enjoyed listening to her soft mewls and whimpers that she'd periodically release. He started to kiss his way down her neck, stopping when he arrived at the spot that drove her wild. His body reacted to her attentions.

His hips instinctively gave a small involuntary thrust up into her, his jeans acting as the only barrier preventing him from plunging into his mate. Not to be deterred, his girl rocked her slim hips over the rugged fabric, hoping to create enough friction to appease the growing ache between her legs. The pleasant sensation growing as her delicate folds rubbed against the ruff bulge in his jeans, leaving behind moisture that continued to grow as he'd thrust up and send pleasure spiking through her body. Needing more, she shifted her hips up once more but miscalculated and instead of landing on the jeans that covered his cock, her hot center settled on the cold metal of his belt buckle.

She gasped at the sudden cool touch against her sensitive flesh, arching up and away from Seeley as she continued to rub against him, excited by the new development. Clinging to his broad shoulders, one hand abandoned its position to squeeze her breast and tease her nipple. Her hand would have continued to travel down to play with her clit, but his buckle was doing a wonderful job stimulating the sensitive little bud.

Seeley was painfully hard and was contemplating moving her hand out of the way so his own could manipulate her breast, or find a way to tug down his pants without breaking the rhythm their bodies had created where they were connected. Should they make love right here in the chair or he could push the food out of the way on the table, but then they also had a rather large and rather comfortable bed in the room just down the hall.

Decisions, decisions.

Listening to her soft moans, Seeley captured her lips again. He was a bit occupied, who wouldn't be with such a beauty in their lap, and just couldn't get his thoughts straight. He was consumed by the taste of her and the smell of lavender and by how silky her hair felt as he ran a hand through her golden strands while the other cupped her firm tanned ass giving it a rhythmic squeeze in sync with his thrusts.

"Are you sure you don't want some? This cheese is special, it's cheddar infused with garlic from Oregon." Both eyes widened mortified, Seeley noticed that her green eyes turned back to hazel in her shock and felt rage at this man for startling his love out of her happiness. And for putting a cap on his own happiness, which was nearing perfect! "It's called Vampire Slayer and it's wonderfully aged!"

The strange Cheese Man had turned in his seat to look at them and Seeley didn't want to know just how much he's seen. He couldn't believe he forgot about the stranger in their apartment! He was a threat to his wife and his son, it was his job to protect his family dammit! His erection disappeared at the thought of a threat to his family. As Seeley stared down the man, he lifted his wife off of his lap, ignoring her whimper at the loss of contact.

"No!" Seeley roared at the intruder. Turning to face his girl he saw her standing and rubbing her legs together to try to create enough friction to sooth the ache pounding at her center. "Honey, do you know where my gun is?"

"You know I don't like guns," she scolded disapprovingly.

"Really? You want to have this discussion now!" Seeley exclaimed in disbelief. "Wait are you the one who hid my guns?"

"Of course not! Just because I don't like them, doesn't mean I'd hide them! I know you need your weapons if I don't want to become a widow!" She shot back giving him an incredulous look.

That gave Seeley pause. No, his perfect girl wouldn't hide his guns from him. Sure she wasn't a fan of them, but they made compromises in their marriage and living with guns was one that she'd made for him years ago. And she certainly loved him, something he felt deep in his soul and felt for her just as strongly. There was _no_ way she'd place him in danger like that. But maybe she knew where they were! After all, ever since she gave birth to Parker she knew where everything in their house was!

"Oh, right. Do you know where they are then?" She giggled at his eager tone.

"My love, you put them in the safe," she said smiling sweetly. "But if you want him to leave, make him leave. I don't think he needs to be slayed though." She said leaning down and giving him a quick smoochie before hurrying out of the living room and disappearing in the bathroom door.

Seeley soothed himself with the knowledge that the Cheese Man's eyes hadn't followed his wife in her short makeshift dress.

"Cheese?" The man asked again.

"No!" Seeley reaffirmed, "leave!"

"Are you sure you don't want some?"

"What I want is for you to leave," Seeley said angrily, rising to his feet to use his impressive height to intimidate the man. A dark scowl that was known to put fear in the hearts of many settled on his handsome features. Crossing his arms, his biceps bulged displaying the dormant power he held under.

"You might be unsure about the garlic, but I can assure you that it's very good and won't harm you–" Cheese Man said ignoring Seeley's words.

"GET OUT!" Seeley roared. Losing his temper, he lunged forward his hands gripping the back of the coach so hard his knuckles turned white. To his satisfaction, the intruder and his cheese exploded into dust, which disappeared into the air instead of settling onto ground waiting there until the next vacuum day.

Seeley remained where he was strangling his couch, the look of rage on his face giving way to confusion. Sure, he was glad to have gotten rid of the Cheese Man, but he was a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten to throttle the man who invaded his home and interrupted him and his love. Now he was all worked up with no one to fight!

Sighing, Seeley straightened as he tried to calm down. _Now what?_ He thought.

"Is he gone?" She asked, her voice soft and eyes inquisitive. Her blonde hair swaying as she tentatively peaked her head into the hallway.

He smirked and she watched the tension leave his broad shoulders from where she stood in the bathroom doorway. _I finish what was started, that's what_. "Yeah, babe. I took care of him."

Her perfect lips spread into that smile he loved so much, her eyes shining green. His large strides quickly ate up the distance between them so he could devour that smile.

"Good. That is very of the good," she said grabbing his large masculine hand in her small one and tugging him into the bathroom with her. "Because you seriously need to relax and you wouldn't have been able to with him here. Now strip and get in the tub."

"Yes, ma'am." That was one order he would happily follow.

Seeley looked at the steam rising from the hot water in their large soaker tub and the mountain range of bubbles rose above the porcelain sides. The dormant aches and pains throughout his body all gave a dull throb in anticipation of sliding into the healing water.

He quickly shed his clothing and was making his way to the bath when he stopped remembering something. Pivoting on his foot, he went back to the toilet he'd just past and got down on his hands and knees. Reaching behind the porcelain tank, he pulled out a black safe the size of a shoebox. His fingers deftly twirled the combination lock back and forth in no real pattern, his eyes not able to read the ancient numbers, and the safe popped open. Smiling happily, Seeley saw his revolver, his Glock, the long rifle and his water gun. Thank God they were all there.

She lightly ran her fingers up and down his naked back as she crouched down next to him. "See love, they're right where you left them."

He planted a celebratory kiss on her lips before rising and making his way to the tub. Slowly sinking into the soothing water, he let out a content sigh as the water comforted his large body that had been abused one too many times. But it was when he felt strong little hands rest on his shoulders and started to massage out the knots there that he started to purr.

"I can feel how tense you are. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, it's too much for one man to bare. But you do such an amazing job. Let me share your burdens," she whispered into his ear before sucking on his lobe. Seeley closed his eyes in ecstasy. "And your poor back, that needs care too. Let me take care of you."

Seeley nodded, desperately wanting to be able to rely on his partner and have her mend his body the way she'd mended his soul. For a while the two stayed this way, him soaking in the bath, his catatonic body almost lost in the piles of bubbles. Her kneeling on the ground behind him, rubbing his shoulders, a hand sinking lower in the tub to rub circles into his back, mindless of the water soaking her sleeve. They were at peace.

He slowly opened a heavy eyelid as he felt her hands leave his body, frowning in disappointment. However, he quickly opened his other eye and watch eagerly as she came to stand next to him and slowly slowly slowy peeled off his jersey. Inch by inch more golden skin was revealed to his eyes. His member came to life again as he saw the neat golden hairs resting in the apex of her thighs. Her stomach was flat and firm and jumped as the silky fabric caressed her sensitive skin. His eyes followed the fabric as it went up the staircase of her ribs, the golden skin pulled taut as her arms reached up. Finally, he watched as her body jerked once more as the fabric ghosted over her sensitive nipples, sending a shock of pleasure straight down to her core. As she carelessly tossed the jersey aside, she fluffed her rumpled golden locks.

He drank in the sight of her nude body the way art enthusiasts took in masterpieces at the Louvre or the Jeffersonian and she glowed under his attention. Cocking her head to the side in that adorable way of hers, her big luminous eyes sparkled as they asked him a silent question. He gave her that easy half raised smile that was all hers and answered by offering his hand in invitation.

As she settled her little body against the mass of his chest, he wrapped his thick arms around her and held her to him. Being skin to skin with their partner brought a sense of calm over the couple that they hadn't even realized they needed. It felt good to hold each other in their arms, wet fingers dripping water droplets over damp skin as their legs rubbed together – their bond grew even stronger than they thought possible.

Sitting in his leg, hip to hip, her legs were too short for their feet to play, so she bent her knee and ran her little toes up and down his leg. She giggled as she raised her leg up out of the water, and he watched mesmerized as the foamy suds ran down the toned flesh before joining the water again. As nice as the bubbles were, they disrupted his view and he couldn't see beneath where the gold thigh disappeared into the soapy water. Her feminine flesh teasingly hidden from his eyes. Not deterred, Seeley buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking and nipping he drove her wild marking her skin.

The bubbles covered her breasts, but he easily enough swept them away leaving only a few suds clinging to the rounded mounds. He clutched her closer with one arm and with the other tenderly ran his fingers over her heaving bosoms. He wondered at the sight of them, feeling humbled that this woman had chosen to spend her life with him, to bare his child and suckle that babe with these perk breasts.

She moaned softly and lowered her leg back into the warm waters. "Do you like the petals I put in here?" Seeley looked up just briefly enough to see that all piles of soapy foam had turned into hundreds of dark crimson rose petals. They floated in the water and released a natural perfume into the steamy air.

"You went to a lot of effort making this bath," Seeley said looking back down at her breasts. They were the best set he'd ever seen and they were on _his_ wife. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

"It's romantic. Besides, nothing's too romantic or too good for us," his wife said whimpering as his fingers ran agonizingly slow from the base of her breast to her nipple. The peak, already a hard little jewel, further tightened as his fingers circled her areola before pinching and tugging at the nipple.

"Still, I want to have full advantage of this," Seeley whispered nipping at her ear. He had to admit, the rose petals were a nice touch. While they too blocked his view of his wife's body from below her chest, the sea of blood red was a wonderful contrast to her tan skin. It was quite an image, her heaving bosom rising out of the water, petals sticking to her skin – the dark crimson in contrast with the pale pink of her nipples.

Besides, he mused, just because he couldn't see the rest of her body didn't mean he couldn't touch it, as the hand not currently laving her breasts with attention dipped deeper and deeper into the water. His hand followed the line in her abdomen that came from hours dedicated to physical activity, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. When he reached the wet hair on her mound he rubbed a circle there once, twice before delving down lower still. Rolling her head back on his shoulder so she could stare up into her lover's face, she spread her legs even wider to give him access to her lovely folds. She _needed_ him to continue.

"You'll get no complaints from me," she purred, her breath hitching. Arching up, she felt a particularly sharp tug on her nipple. Her core was pulsing and he had set up a rhythm rubbing her clit that was going to be her undoing. God the man knew just what to do with her.

She lowered herself back to the water but quickly arched up once more as she felt his thick finger enter her passage and press up into the spot only he was ever able to find. As her hips rose out of the water they made diminutive humping motions to meet the pleasure his hand administered. Her shoulders pressed hard against him to help keep her raised, which pushed her breasts further into the air and into his touch. Her hands grasped the side of the tub for dear life. This time a rose petal stayed on top of one of her hard peaks, completely covering the bud. Seeley was inspired. He knew his wife was close and as his fingers steadily pumped in and out of her with his palm applying pressure to her cleft, he plucked a petal from the water and ran the wet velvet up the valley between her breasts. He ran it over her clavicle, up her neck and tenderly across her face, tapped her nose with it and planted a kiss on her cheek. He ran the petal over her breasts, knowing that the texture against her sensitive skin would drive her wild. He caressed her nipple with the petal and pinched her through the velvet while he sucked her neck, effectively sending her over the edge into completion. His eyes took in every inch of her face as she came hard panting and mewling his name.

She whimpered as he pulled his finger out, but he continued to rub her sensitive bud in soothing circles as aftershocks brought her down from her high.

"Mmmm," she leaned up and place a wet kiss on his jaw, "the cookies are definitely ready."

"Good, so am I," Seeley chuckled. Goddamn was he ready. Had been for a while now. By now his cock was standing at attention, so hard it bordered on painful. But in an act of ultimate patience, he held off, attending to her pleasure first knowing he'd be rewarded later. After all, they had all the time in the world.

A small hand grasped his hard length and he jumped at the sudden contact. Seeley gasped as she started to work his stiff cock. Up and down in the rhythm, she knew drove him wild. Feeling his balls tighten, he gently grabbed her hand not wanting to come in the tub and have them sit in a bath full of his swimmers.

As if reading his thoughts, she raked her nails through the coarse hairs that garnished his member. "Bedroom?"

"Yes!" Seeley gathered her in his arms and stood up in the tub with an ease that most people only had in their dreams. Mindless of the water trickling down their bodies and the puddles his footsteps left in his wake, Seeley hurried through the door that would take them to their bedroom.

Tossing his wet wife onto their marital bed he jumped after her tackling her to the now damp sheets. Smiling, she reached behind her and pulled out the stuffed pig she'd landed on and tossed the toy up by the mountain of pillows. Both were laughing, her giggles high and light, lifting his spirits and lightening his heart. He pulled back to look at the beautiful woman in his bed.

How was it that even her most intimate parts had been kissed by the sun? Did she sunbath naked? He felt like he would have known about that if she did.

Her arms reached out to him and he was humbled that a woman like her loved him. Her golden hair splayed across the sheets, the sun rays that were spilling in through the window giving her an ethereal glow as her wet skin shinned. Her pretty pink nipples were tight and calling to him to taster. Her legs wantonly spread in invitation. His mark was dark and red on her neck. She was temptation incarnate and she was his. To have such a creature share his bed he knew that this was what it felt like to be king. Falling into her arms he devoured her mouth, feeling her leg ride up his leg and hook it over his hip to draw him closer.

Both were beyond ready and needed no preparation. Without releasing his hold on her lips Seeley positioned himself at her welcoming entrance. Resting his forehead on hers, Seeley wondered if he could come from the heated she was giving him as he eased his way into her. Inch by inch stretching her virgin tight canal to accommodate him. Jesus Christ if he didn't know any better he'd think she was a damn virgin.

Nails raked down his back as he pumped into her responsive body. Their damp skin slid slick over each other, her chest arching up to rub her throbbing nipples against the expense of his chest. He could feel her hot walls gripping him, unwilling to let him go.

His eyes rolled back as she started to squeeze her inner muscles in time with his thrusts. He didn't think that any woman on Earth had muscles like his wife, the way they tightened around him made him feel like he was gonna fucking break. Resting his weight on his forearms he took deep strokes wanting to give her as much pleasure as she gave him.

Feeling a hand grip his ass and the other clutch his back, his golden girl held on as the tight cord inside her broke and she gave into the ecstasy. His girl wasn't a screamer, instead, she gave him a heated looked and tossed her head back with a soft moan. Her strong hands gripped his flesh as she arched her body into his.

God, her fucking muscles were going to be the end of him. He could feel them pulsing around his cock as her walls constricted, making his already jerky thrusts more erratic. Frantically moving his hips, the sound of their wet skin meeting as he roughly thrust into her mixed with a set of grunts and moans. He couldn't seem to get enough friction, it was like he was giving ghost thrusts. Breathing harshly Seeley could feel the sweat forming on his lower back as he watched a pearl of sweat travel down the valley between her breasts. The light danced across the mounds that glistened from their bath and lovemaking.

He couldn't hold on any longer.

He'd wanted to make this last longer, to draw out their pleasure. But he was past the point of being able to hold on to his control and was spiraling towards release. He told himself that it was okay, that they were together and had plenty of time to explore the nirvana reached from their lovemaking. It's not like he was going anywhere.

Feeling his balls tighten and a tingle traveled through his legs, he gave spasmodic thrusts as he released in her. His orgasm felt far away and otherworldly like he was having an out-of-body experience. There was an odd sensation of something hot and wet landing on his stomach.

Luminous green eyes full of adoration stared up at him, her small hand ran through his hair encouraging him on. Her perfect lips mouthing words of love that he couldn't hear but understood anyway.

His breath caught in his throat as his world stopped and his body hummed, but he was able to gasp out like a reverent prayer, "Buffy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Buffy," Seeley moaned in his sleep as he woke up. He groaned willing himself to go back to sleep and back to his dream.

He wanted to go back to his lover's arms. Instead, he was going to have to roll out of bed to pack for his trip to California. A plane left later today that he and Bones would be on. Once on the West Coast, they'd investigate a mass grave that was found earlier in the week. The FBI deemed it necessary to send out the leading forensic anthropologist and her FBI liaison. But that was later and this was now and right now Seeley wanted to go back to sleep and back to his fantasy.

 _What a dream_ , he thought blinking open his eyes.

Even in his sleep, he'd been able to feel his heart pound in his chest as his subconscious created a special form of torture. No wonder he wanted his guns so much, he mused. Quickly he thought about where they were in his apartment – he locked up his Glock and other handguns in the hidden safe in his bookshelf and his rifle was locked in a trunk at the top of his closet where Parker couldn't get to it. _Not that it really matters with how much Rebecca hogs him,_ Seeley thought ruefully knowing Parker's room had been empty for days.

History proved that once asleep, his subconscious created a custom-made horror show featuring his past, his sins, and his regrets. The goddamned cocktail mix was scarier than any ghouls hiding in alleys would ever be. He lamented enough over his faults during the day, was it necessary for them to plague his sleep as well? Unfortunately, most nights were restless, spent tossing and turning only to wake up covered in sweat, his heart racing as he searched the shadows for his nightmares.

 _Then she showed up,_ Seeley thought smiling. This wasn't his first dream to feature the beautiful blonde and it was always a very _pleasant_ experience when she showed up. Feeling his balls tingling, Seeley reached down to rub them and felt something wet and sticky on his stomach and sheets. _Damn_. _Gotta change the sheets before I head out._

Checking the time he noted he woke up before his alarm went off, which was good. Very good. While he would have loved to spend more time with his dream girl, usually when she came to him he woke up interrupting them and cutting their time short. It frustrated him to no end, like a great movie he never got to finish. There was no guarantee when he went to bed at night that she'd be there, so he treasured those dreams no matter how few or far apart they were.

It was a real fear that his last dream of her would truly be his last.

But this was different. This time when he woke, instead of feeling the familiar sensation of incomplete, he felt whole and sated. Something he hadn't felt for quite some time. He'd gotten to spend time with her. They played house, shared a meal, and he got to make sweet tender love to her. He worshipped her with every move he made. But most importantly, he finally learned her name.

In all his previous dreams, he'd woken before he could find out what his dream wife's name was and it drove him crazy. Bothered to no end, he'd spent more time than he'd ever admit trying to imagine a name that could possibly be worthy of her, and none felt right.

But now he knew.

His golden goddess's name was Buffy.

"Buffy," Seeley tried the name out again, smiling at how natural it felt. Like he'd been saying it for years. Her name felt right, just like everything else about her was perfect for him. She was the perfect woman.

Perfect, that was a good way to describe it.

His subconscious created the perfect woman and when he was with her he had the perfect life. With a loving wife and a happy son, his family was complete which was all he really desired.

Now if only she were real. "Where can I find me a woman like Buffy?"

Eventually, his alarm would go off and Seeley would have to force himself to leave the comfort of his bed. Today there'd be no time to lounge around since he had a flight to catch. Some abnormally shaped remains had been discovered in a small coastal town in California and he and Bones were heading out to investigate them.

But that could wait. Special Agent Seeley Booth and all his duties belonged to a time after the chirp of his alarm. For now, Seeley would take his time reminiscing on his dream life as the sun rose with the promise of a new day.

Across the country in the Golden State, the other half of the soul blinked her golden hair out her sleepy green eyes, thinking of the handsome brown-eyed man from her dream.

Neither half knew destiny was about to smile upon them.

The End


End file.
